pikmin_italiafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Coleto Rosso
Il Coleto Rosso (Oculos kageyamii russus) è il nemico più iconico della saga Pikmin. È apparso in ogni gioco a partire da Pikmin come nemico, ma in Hey! Pikmin diventa il primo boss da affrontare. I Coleti Rossi sono spesso accompagnati da almeno un Coleto Nano Rosso, ma questo non è il cucciolo del Coletide bensì un imitatore. Appare anche come trofeo e come nemico in Super Smash Bros. Brawl e Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS. Aspetto Fisico Il Coleto Rosso tra i Coletidi è quello più basilare. È una grossa creatura che si regge su due zampe minute con due dita. Il suo dorso è rosso a pois bianchi, simili a un fungo. Il suo muso è più allungato, con una larga bocca che lascia intravedere due canini aguzzi. Ha degli occhi simili a quelli delle lumache, retti su due "bastoncini". Le pupille sono molto grosse (tanto che sembrano uscire dalle orbite) e costituiscono il punto debole della creatura; il colore è viola nei primi due giochi e blu nel terzo. I loro pois si allargano e restringono mentre dormono. Apparizioni Pikmin Il Coleto Rosso fa il suo debutto nel primo capitolo della saga. Appare solo nella Foresta Speranza, ma è molto comune nella Modalità Sfida. È un nemico molto pericoloso rispetto alla media ma è notturno quindi non è difficile evitarlo se non è in mezzo alla via. Il Coleto attacca solo quando viene svegliato. Per svegliarlo basta avvicinarsi o attaccarlo; anche un Coleto Rosso Nano può svegliarlo con urlo, che emette quando viene attaccato. Spesso i Coleti Rossi sono circondati da versioni Nane, ma solo nel sequel verrà rivelato che sono solo imitatori e non suoi cuccioli. Il Coleto Rosso è il nemico semplice più pericoloso della Foresta, poichè è capace di mangiare molti Pikmin in un solo veloce attacco ed è molto più resistente degli altri nemici comuni. Il Coleto Rosso inoltre, nonostante le gambe piccole, non è lento ed attacca fino a un certa distanza. Spesso è posizionato vicino a muri o tesori, così da rendere obbligatorio sconfiggerlo. Olimar può distrarlo prendendolo a pugni, così che i Pikmin possano trasportare oggetti attraverso una zona occupata da lui. Il Coleto Rosso può inciampare facilmente, se viene attaccato alle gambe oppure manca il bersaglio attaccando. Nella Fonte Remota c'è il Coleto Macchiato, una versione potenziata del Coleto Rosso. Il Coleto viene anche visto in aree senza molto nemici come il Luogo dell'Impatto e Prova Finale di notte, per mangiare i Pikmin lasciati indietro, ma non appare come nemico durante il giorno. Pikmin 2 Il Coleto Rosso torna come nemico nel sequel del gioco. In questo gioco però diventa molto meno minaccioso a confronto con i Pikmin Viola, che possono ucciderlo velocemente e senza perdite. Poichè il Coleto Rosso non si muove fin quando non viene aggredito è un bersaglio facile per i Viola. Anche solo una quindicina di Viola può uccidere il Coleto prima che possa reagire in qualsiasi modo. I Viola possono anche paralizzare il Coleto quando gli cadono addosso. Appare come nemico a Val Quiete e nella Foresta del Risveglio. Non è molto comune nelle caverne, dove viene sostituito dal Coleto Arancione e il Coleto Peloso, ma appare nel Covo dei Bulbici, nella Fossa di Eroi e nella Tana da Sogno. Anche quando appare nelle caverne è addormentato e seguito da Coleti Rossi Nani; inoltre questi vengono confermati come imitatori, come detto nella Piklopedia, e non possono più svegliare i Coleti. Nei livelli a tema metallico è possibile fare in modo che il Coleto cadda da uno dei bordi. Pikmin 3 Il Coleto Rosso torna come nemico nel terzo capitolo della saga. Ora non ci sono più i Viola per sconfigerlo facilmente ma, insieme a tutti i Coletidi, sobbalza e riceve più danno se colpito all'occhio. Mirando di continuo a uno dei due occhi è possibile quindi bloccarlo e renderlo praticamente innoquo. Appare nella Selva Sorgente e nella Serra Speranza. Tecnicamente appare anche nel livello finale, la Torre Dedalo, ma è solo una riproduzione del Plasma Bob. È il più debole tra i Coletidi, ma comunque da non sottovalutare. È importante richiamare i Pikmin prima che vengano scrollati e bloccati a terra per poco tempo, rendendosi facili vittime del Coleto. Riceve anche alcuni cambiamenti estetici, insieme a tutti gli altri Coleti, per esempio quando insegue i Pikmin: prima il suo sguardo era rivolto in avanti, quasi a vuoto, ora invece guarda la preda mentre la insegue. Spesso mentre dorme una farfalla si appoggia su di lui. Hey! Pikmin Il Coleto Rosso è il primo boss di Hey! Pikmin, nel Giardino Lussureggiante. È naturalmente il boss più facile del gioco. Per combattere fa uso dell'erba sullo sfondo, che usa per nascondersi. Viene combattuto con i Pikmin Rossi. All'inizio del combattimento l'unica cosa che fa è abbassarsi per cercare Olimar e attaccare. Bisogna colpirlo agli occhi e attaccarlo al dorso, altrimenti caricherà in avanti per divorare i Pikmin. Dopo l'attacco dei Pikmin, potrebbe provare a girarsi per cogliere di sorpresa la squadra dei Pikmin ed attaccare. Dopo questo tentativo, si nasconderà nell'erba. Per evitarlo basta non stare sotto l'erba in movimento. Lui potrebbe provare a cambiare posizione per poi buttarsi e attaccare. Dopo userà la stessa strategia usata per la prima fase, quindi basta ripetere il procedimento dell'inizio per lasciarlo con un terzo di vita. Tornerà nell'erba per attaccare, muovendosi con più agilità stavolta. Basta usare la stessa tattica di prima per ucciderlo e appropriarsi del Monumento Luccicante. In questo gioco è molto più grosso degli altri, arrivando vicino alla statura del Bulbico Imperiale. Super Smash Bros. Il Coleto Rosso appare in Super Smash Bros. come trofeo ed ostacolo. È un trofeo della saga Pikmin sbloccabile normalmente in'' Brawl'' e Smash 4. Appare come ostacolo nello stage di Pikmin, Pianeta Remoto, presente in Brawl e Smash for 3DS. Appare ogni tanto al lato destro dello scenario e aprirà la bocca. Se un personaggio sarà al suo interno quando la chiude verrà messo K.O. all'istante, rendendo il Coleto uno degli ostacoli più pericolosi dei due giochi; è anche una delle ragioni per cui lo scenario non appare in tornei competitivi. Un altro modo in cui può uccidere un giocatore è se questo si posa sulla sua testa mentre la bestia sta camminando fuori dallo schermo. La bocca del Coleto avrà le stesse caratteristiche di una piattaforma. Ogni tanto il Coleto emetterà dei rumori o sbadiglierà mentre tiene la bocca aperta. Si può vedere mentre si muove sullo sfondo dello scenario. Il Coleto non ingoia chi è sotto l'effetto di una Stella dell'Invincibilità o chi sta usando la trasformazione di uno Smash Finale, come Super Sonic o Giga Bowser. Appare anche nella modalità 3DS "Labirinto Smash" come pericoloso nemico da sconfiggere per ottenere potenziamenti. È grosso rispetto alle altre creature, quindi causa più danni rimbalzando in giro per lo schermo una volta sconfitto. Appaiono invece nella versione Wii U con piccoli camei nella Serra Speranza, dove però non interagiscono con i lottatori. I Coleti Rossi fanno parte dello Smash Finale di Olimar. Quando sale sulla Navicella e lascia lo scenario, alcuni Coleti appariranno per infliggere danno ai lottatori a terra. Possono essere evitati saltando sulla parte superiore dello scenario. Più nemici ci sono più i Coleti saranno aggressivi. Strategia Il Coleto Rosso non è da prendere sottomano nel primo Pikmin. Per abbattere efficientemente la creatura servono almeno 30 Pikmin Rossi. Ovviamente attaccare frontalmente non è un ottima idea, perchè i Pikmin che gli vengono scrollati di dosso moriranno subito mangiati. È invece necessario puntare al dorso a pois. Se ad attaccare ci sono molti Pikmin, quelli caduti a terra potranno puntare alle gambe per farlo inciampare e prendere tempo per attaccare. Le Rocce Bomba possono essere utili per risparmiare tempo con la battaglia. Due Rocce dovrebbero essere abbastanza per buttare giù il bestione. I nemici dopo un po' si curano da soli quindi bisogna essere veloci per risparmiare le Rocce. Con pochi Pikmin a disposizione una tattica di tocco e fuga può funzionare, se eseguita correttamente. Bisogna tirare i Pikmin sul dorso e richiamarli prima che li scrolli, per fuggire fuori dalla sua area di attacco. Una volta riaddormentato ripetere fino alla sua morte, anche se potrebbe volerci diverso tempo. Bisogna fare attenzione a non svegliare il Coleto con le versioni Nane, uccidendole velocemente con un colpo in testa. In Pikmin 2 i Viola rendono il Coleto una battaglia molto semplice. Basta lanciargliene una dozzina sul dorso per bloccarlo e/o ucciderlo senza sforzo. Uccidere il Coleto Rosso nelle caverne diventa anche più facile ricorrendo ad alcuni stratagemmi. Si possono usare le Rocce Bomba lasciate dal Dirigibaco, i sassi che cadono dal soffitto delle caverne o indurli a cadere dai bordi in certi livelli. Non vale la pena usare lo Spray Ultra-amaro visto che attaccano solo se infastiditi. In questo gioco comunque è più facile svegliarlo e ha delle reazioni più veloci. Inoltre scrollandosi manderà i Pikmin in avanti. In'' Pikmin 3'' ci sono due metodi per attaccare un Coleto Rosso: prendere un grosso esercito di Rossi (o altri Pikmin non Rocciosi), puntare e caricare per ucciderlo senza lasciarlo muovere o prendere i Pikmin Rocciosi e attaccarlo frontalmente mirando agli occhi. Questa seconda strategia può essere rischiosa, ma il Coleto sputa via i Pikmin ingoiati quando colpito agli occhi. Tornano anche le Rocce Bomba, ma sono più rare e ci sono nemici più pericolosi su cui usarle. Appunti Pikmin Diario di bordo La specie più comune sul pianeta. Piuttosto feroci nonostante l'apparenza, con le loro imponenti mascelle possono inghiottire i Pikmin interi. Gli attacchi frontali falliscono con gravi perdite, meglio attaccarli da dietro o colpirli alle gambe. Montaggio Nemici This nocturnal hunter feeds mostly on small animals returning to their nests at night.; tradotto Questo cacciatore notturno si nutre principalmente di piccoli animali che tornano ai loro nidi di notte. Pikmin 2 Appunti di Olimar La morfologia della mandibola, del cranio e del bulbo oculare di questo grande organismo è propria della famiglia dei coletidi. Come per la maggior parte dei coletidi, il cranio forma metà della massa totale. Questa creatura, caratterizzata da un addome rosso con puntini bianchi, è essenzialmente notturna. Le sue prede sono esseri più piccoli. In origine chiamato coleto macchiato, è stato poi riclassificato come coleto rosso. Di recente, sono state scoperte sottospecie di diversi colori, ma gli scienziati sono divisi su come trattare la loro classificazione. Appunti di Louie Gli esemplari polposi sono ottimi se grigliati interi, farciti con lime e con una fetta di pancetta. Durante la cottura spennellare con il grasso colato per far ammorbidire la carne al punto giusto. Pikmin 3 Etimologia * 1 - Punta agli occhi! * 2 - Attaccarlo alle spalle è una tattica vincente! Hey! Pikmin Diario Creature Secondo la Dolphin 2 questa creatura dorme di giorno. Quando le ho detto di averne vista una sveglia, mi ha detto: "Mi riferivo al giorno su Hocotate". Dopo averla sconfitta, abbiamo trovato un oggetto ricco di luminum. Forse i Coleti considerano oggetti simili delle vere prelibatezze. Super Smash Bros. Trofeo Brawl Il suo nome giapponese significa "insetto rosso a pallini bianchi da grandi occhi". Questi animali notturni hanno il dorso rosso a pois bianchi e sembrano fragole. I Coleti Rossi dormono di giorno e si svegliano di sera per cibarsi di piccoli animali. Sono state scoperte numerose specie di coleti e gli studiosi si stanno dando molto da fare per catalogarle. Trofeo Smash 4 (Wii U) ''Con i loro dorsi maculato e gli occhioni tondi, i Coleti fanno quasi tenerezza, ma non farti ingannare. Hanno un appetito insaziabile e divorano tutti i Pikmin che riescono ad acchiappare con la lingua. In questo gioco li puoi incontrare nello scenario Serra Speranza ma, per fortuna, là non sono interessati a te. Meno Male! Trofeo Smash 4 (3DS) Queste creature della serie Pikmin hanno occhi da lumaca, bocche enormi e un autentico caratteraccio. Infatti, sono famigerate per la tendenza a travolgere e cercare di azzannare i lottatori. Se vedi un Coleto in mezzo a un gruppo di nemici, ti conviene eliminarlo per primo: rimbalzerà in qua e in là, abbattendo altri nemici. Galleria ColetoRossoMontaggio.png|Il Coleto Rosso nel Montaggio Nemici. Viene chiamato Spotty ovvero Macchiato, invece di Rosso. ColetoRossoBeta.jpeg|Il Coleto Rosso nella Beta di Pikmin. ColetoRosso1.jpeg|Il Coleto Rosso nella Modalità Sfida di Pikmin. ColetoRosso2.png|Il Coleto Rosso nella Piklopedia. ColetoRosso3.jpeg|Il Coleto Rosso a Val Quiete. ColetoRosso4.jpeg|Il Coleto Rosso in un artwork di Pikmin 2. ColetoRosso5.png|Un Coleto Rosso dormiente in Pikmin 3. ColetoRosso6Nano.png|Un Coleto Rosso e un Coleto Rosso Nano. ColetoRosso7.png|Il Coleto Rosso nella Modalità Sfida. ArtworkPikmin3.jpeg|Il Coleto Rosso in un artwork di Pikmin 3. ColetoRossoPianetaRemoto.png|Il Coleto Rosso nel Pianeta Remoto di Brawl. ColetoRossoSmash4.png|Il Coleto Rosso nell'Avventura Smash. ColetoRosso8.jpeg|Il Coleto Rosso nel Diario di Hey! Pikmin. ColetoRosso9.jpeg|La battaglia contro il Coleto Rosso. Curiosità *Nel nome scientifico del Coleto Rosso, Oculos kageyamii russus, non si conosce il significato della parola kageyamii. Potrebbe essere un nome giapponese. *È possibile "evocare" un Coleto Rosso nello schermo iniziale di Pikmin 2 tenendo premuto X. Usando lo stick analogico C si può muovere e premendo Z si possono mangiare i Pikmin. *Il nome in codice del Coleto Rosso in Pikmin è "swallow", cioè il verbo ingoiare. **In Pikmin 2 invece il nome in codice è "Chappy". *Il nome del Coleto in inglese, Bulborb, deriva da "bulb" (bulbo) e "orb" (orbite, occhi). **Inoltre il nome dell'animale domestico di Olimar, Bulbie, ricorda molto il nome inglese. *In Pikmin 3 il suono dell'esplosione di una Roccia Bomba può svegliare il Coleto. *In Nintendogs, si può vedere un Coleto nel negozio. *Nella beta di Pikmin, i Pikmin portavano il cadavere del Coleto disteso con la pancia all'aria. Categoria:Nemici Categoria:Nemici di Pikmin (gioco) Categoria:Nemici di Pikmin 2 Categoria:Nemici di Pikmin 3 Categoria:Boss Categoria:Boss di Hey! Pikmin Categoria:Elementi di Pikmin (gioco) Categoria:Elementi di Pikmin 2 Categoria:Elementi di Pikmin 3 Categoria:Elementi di Hey! Pikmin Categoria:Elementi di Super Smash Bros. Categoria:Coletidi Categoria:Spiriti (Smash Bros.)